Hog Hunt
Overview Summary #Help Nehdukah find an impressive warthog. #Keep Nehdukah safe while he tames the impressive warthog. #Take Nehdukah and the tamed warthog to Yapono and Chitundu. #See Nehdukah for your reward. Obtained from :Nehdukah in the Plains of Jarin Requirements :Nightfall Character Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*10 Sunspear Promotion Points Preliminary Dialogue :Nehdukah: "Listen closely, Yapono, for I am about to tell you my famous tale. There I was walking through the Echovald Forest, when suddenly I found myself face-to-face with a Black Moa bird protecting her clutch of eggs...." :Beastmaster Yapono: "Nehdukah's telling the Black Moa story again... doesn't he know that we all think he's a fake?" :Nehdukah: "It was the most amazing creature I had ever seen... a Black Moa as dark as the nighttime ocean. Behind her was a nest full of eggs...." :Nehdukah: "While I was in the bushes, another hunter emerged from the forest. I can only assume she, too, was in search of this mystical creature." :Nehdukah: "But this Black Moa was canny. It heard her coming and yet didn't move a muscle! She approached, and out of nowhere the beast attacked her and knocked her to the forest floor." :Nehdukah: "Of course, at this point, I had to act quickly. I ran out to save the other hunter, despite the danger to myself. Sadly, I was one heartbeat too late. The cruel bird got in one more vicious peck...." :Nehdukah: "And it pecked one of her eyes right out of her skull. Terrible! I will have nightmares of the horrible sight for years to come. She was so grateful to have survived that she gave me two of the eggs from the nest." :Chitundu: "Tore out her eye? I bet she didn't see that coming. Ha! I mean, that's terrible. Where are these eggs now?" :Beastmaster Yapono: "I know this part of the story well. She lost her precious eggs, isn't that right, Nehdukah? All lies I tell you. Nehdukah is no hunter!" :Nehdukah: "I am a mighty hunter, Yapono, you'll see. I will go and bring back an impressive pet to prove it. You'll see!" :Beastmaster Yapono: "Don't hurt yourself trying, Nehdukah. Pets are for real hunters, not for tale-tellers like you." Dialogue :"I found out that the horrible tales of the '''Black Moa' bird are true. They are vicious little buggers that kill most of their pursuers, so there are very few who can tell the tale. I have even learned the secrets of hatching and raising Black Moas and yet everyone laughs at me! I cannot find a Black Moa let alone a Black Moa egg, but perhaps I could tame an impressive warthog and show these Istani that I am a hunter to be reckoned with."'' ::Accept: "I believe your story, Nehdukah. Let's show Yapono that you can do more than talk!" ::Reject: "I think Yapono is right. The Black Moa is just a myth." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Nehdukah: "It's awful. Perhaps the others are right; I am not a great hunter. But I want to be. and I did see a Black Moa bird!" :Nehdukah: "I used to have a way with animals, but I lost it. I think my fear of the Black Moa bird, and the fact that people don't believe me, has really hurt my self-confidence. Animals can tell, you know. They avoid me." :Nehdukah: "The truth of the matter is... the other hunter saved my life, not the other way around. The Black Moa attacked me, and she drove it away. In return, that Moa took her eye." :Nehdukah: "I never thought that a creature would make me look over my shoulder everywhere I go. But that battle with the Black Moa has really affected me. If only people believed me, maybe I wouldn't feel so alone." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Nehdukah: "Aieeee! What was that?!" :Nehdukah: "Oh, thank Melandru. It was just a warthog." :Nehdukah: "Stay close and make certain nothing disturbs me while I charm this beast." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Nehdukah: "Ah there you go little one, don't be afraid. You're the best warthog in the entire world, aren't you?" :Nehdukah: "Have some of these nice tubers... there you are. Don't eat them all at once. We're going to be good friends, aren't we?" :Nehdukah: "Let's head back and show everyone my new precious little warthog." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Nehdukah: "Everyone meet my warthog. I'm going to name him Pork Chop, a name fit for a champion warthog! I told you I would find a real pet and bring it back with me." :Nehdukah: "See guys, what did I tell you? I took on your challenge and succeeded! Pork Chop and I are friends for life, and I am the mightiest hunter of all." :Chitundu: "Wow! Yapono, what a wonderful warthog. Did you see him? Nehdukah is so brave!" :Beastmaster Yapono: "I would never have believed it. Well done, Nehdukah. It looks like I may have underestimated you." :Nehdukah: "Maybe now they'll believe me about the Black Moa bird! Either way, I don't need them anymore. I have Pork Chop, and he's my best friend." Reward Dialogue :"You have no idea how much your kindness has done. I have a new pet friend, and the other hunters are finally starting to listen to my story about the Black Moa. Do me a favor, though, and keep quiet about our little arrangement. Pork Chop and I both thank you for your help!" Walkthrough Simply head past the Sunspear Great Hall towards the river where the warthog is located. You may have to fight a Bladed Termite, and a Stormseed Jacaranda along the way, but it is not necessary for completion of this quest. Once you reach the warthog, Nehdukah will go about charming the beast, which may then spawn a group of Mandragor. Defeat the Mandragor and Nehdukah will complete his charming. Once done, simply lead him back to his friends and accept the reward. Notes *Rezoning will restart this quest, even if you only have to bring Nehdukah back to the group. The Quest Log will update after going in to an explorable area and not when entering an outpost. *Nehdukah's story tells us the tale of how the Factions Ranger trainer Zho lost her eye. *If a character approaches Nehdukah's group with a tamed Black Moa, the group will scatter and flee in terror. *If attempting to do this quest with a non-elonian character in party, Nehdukah will not follow the party. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points